Nassa D'Veyra
"You've got twenty local hours to get the fuck out. Be glad you got us on a good day." : —Captain D'Veyra, after decimating an Arvunan town. Nassa D'Veyra is an asari Major in the Eclipse Sisterhood, aged in her mid-300s. Based out of Illium, Nassa's Sixteenth and Eighty-Ninth Companies routinely take contracts across the Terminus Systems and occasionally in Citadel Space. Posting on the CDN forums and newsfeeds as "Corona", D'Veyra is generally considered to be a very unpleasant mercenary and an unlikeable example of her species with a penchant for heavy violence, moderate drug use and light trolling. During the Reaper War, Nassa was trapped on Illium by the Reaper blockade of Tasale and their siege of the planet. Nassa, along with most of her command, survived the initial invasion of Nos Astra and relocated to the satellite city of Nos Varda. }}Corona |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Asari |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }Mid-300's |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Mercenary |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Ulee, Thessia (Born), Illium (Current), Omega, the Terminus Systems and the Attican Traverse |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Widowed |- style=background:#000000 | Height: | }Approximately 158cm |- style=background:#000000 | Weight: | }Approximately 95kg (due to extensive genetic and pharmaceutical modification) |- style=background:#000000 | Relations: | }Falere D'Veyra (mother, deceased), Nepawutoo (father, deceased), Tiana D'Veyra (sister, deceased), Cressida D'Veyra (maternal aunt, deceased), AG3TOW Layto Jish (bondmate, deceased) |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }Maj. Arthur Daye, Kojet, Velor Vedevix and aliases, Maj. Keynra Dij, Daia T'Nara, assorted members of Eclipse and inhabitants of Omega and Illium |- style=background:#000000 | | |} Early Life Born to Falere D'Veyra and Nepawutoo in 1841 Earth time, Nassa spent the first few decades of her life in the small Republic of Ulee on Thessia. Following the death of her 'father', Falere D'Veyra found employment on the tiny mining colony of Zesmeni, where she and the now-adolescent Nassa spent the next thirty years. During this time, Nassa developed a deep dislike for the tiny colony, and resolved to never be tied down in anywhere as small as Zesmeni again. Shortly afterwards, the adolescent asari developed a mild phobia and eventual hatred for krogan following a run-in with Urdnot Tarh, one of the miners. Mother and daughter returned to Ulee when Falere was pregnant with Nassa's younger sister Tiana. Once her younger sister was born, Nassa enlisted with Ulee's Huntress Cadre, eventually being selected for Commando training. Military service and dishonourable discharge Nassa served her first thirty year contract in Ulee's Commandos with distinction, with commendations for courage under fire, being wounded in the course of duty and peaking with a berth aboard the Serrician dreadnought Triumph of Virtue. ''Upon finishing her contract, Nassa immediately re-enlisted for another thirty years. However, ten years into her second contract, her Commando unit was assigned to the border colony of Eletania, on the edge of Republic space, the suspected base of an asari pirate ring known for slaving raids on alien worlds. Circumstances are murky, but Nassa's unit engaged the pirates, inflicting heavy casualties on the enemy and forcing them to withdraw. While the Commandos pursued the pirates, a booby trap claimed the lives of Aliza Loni and Melia Ansantay, the latter of whom Nassa was rumoured to have had a relationship with. The Commandos' speaker ordered the unit to cease pursuit and tend to their wounded. The court martial record states that, upon returning to base, Nassa attacked two of the unit's prisoners, shooting one in the throat and beating another severely enough to induce major cranial trauma and a skull fracture. Both prisoners died in transit to the ship's medical facilities. Nassa was immediately remanded into custody, returned to Ulee for a court martial and successfully evaded a jail term by arguing that she had only meant to injure her victims instead of killing them. She was awarded a dishonourable discharge and entered into a self-enforced exile. Eclipse Like many asari criminals, Nassa ended up on Illium. After a brief search for employment with the planet's many mercenary corporations, her impressive credentials secured a junior officer's berth in the Eclipse Sisterhood. Nassa's first few years as a mercenary proved an eye-opening experience. While many contracts proved little different to her service in the Commandos (albeit with much higher manpower and a stricter military hierarchy), her contracts to Omega and the colonies of Orige Two and Mayaniss involved committing war crimes against both combatant and civilian populations. Still a Commando at heart, Nassa couldn't help but feel uneasy with herself and those she served with, undergoing a crisis of faith with both herself and her Siarist upbringing. The turning point was her company's deployment to the world of New Hong Kong in the Nemean Abyss as part of a large-scale attack on a warlord known as One-Eyed Eluam. Assigned to the spearhead of the assault, Nassa came under attack from child soldiers, suicide bombers, hidden explosives and radioactive ammunition. The worst came just as Nassa and her unit secured the warlord. The batarian set off a chemical weapons shell inside his own command centre while he made his escape, incapacitating the Eclipse force and leaving Nassa with grotesque scarring along her left leg and torso. Fighting and surviving these horrors had a profound psychological effect on Nassa: She now found herself utterly bereft of her moral compass and immensely loyal to the Eclipse PMC. This new amoral state was demonstrated with monstrous consequences during her first missions as Captain. Nassa had no qualms about flooding the ''MSV Kalgoorlie Thunder with H9N9 influenza nor about overthrowing the government of the human colony of Laval by explicitly targeting civilians and the widespread use of chemical weapons. Her promotion to Captain was coincidentally how she met her bondmate and second-in-command, Senior Operative Layto Jish, whom she met at a celebratory promotion for newly-promoted officers. The two have served together as Captain and senior NCO for the past seven years, and been bonded for the previous five. Present Today, Nassa D'Veyra is the now-widowed commanding officer of Eclipse's 16th and 89th Companies. Since joining the CDN forums, her missions include: *A (failed) attempt to eliminate Captain Groves of the Blue Suns, *The decimation of a rebel Arvuna village, *The protection of a mine on Anhur, *The infiltration and elimination of an Omegan off-shoot of the Eclipse organisation. Katamayla Due to lingering doubts over the effectiveness of the Blue Suns peace-keeping force on the hanar colony (or perhaps in a bid to increase competition and lower the price of the Suns' contract), Nassa found herself and a platoon of 16 Company assigned to a joint mission with Maj. Arthur Daye's 9 Commando of the Blue Suns, retaking a mission post from the Drell Liberation Front and unveiling a DLF mole at the highest levels of Katamayla's military. Despite early tensions, arguments and belonging to rival organisations, Katamayla saw Nassa and Art form the beginnings of a firm friendship that persists to this day. New Cairo Nassa D'Veyra was an integral part of the little-publicised New Cairo campaign, whereby one of the planet's two factions hired the Eclipse Sisterhood to help them win the planet's brutal civil war. Nassa and 16 Company were heavily involved in planning and executing the initial Eclipse decapitation strike against enemy leadership, in several 'forcible urban pacification measures' and in the final battle of the war, taking place in the polar town of Second Svalbard. The campaign was brutal and the perfect setting for Nassa's violent tendencies. Amnesty Interstellar notes that she personally ordered the execution of civilians, denied medical aid to 'recalcitrant provinces', used weapons of mass destruction and personally killed two of their unarmed observers. Her siege of Second Svalbard was noted for the use of artillery strikes against fleeing refugees. The siege was broken by a rag-tag coalition of anti-Eclipse forces, ranging from freelance pilots to journalists, from the noted slave ring the Crimson Chains to elements of the Migrant Fleet and rumours of a Systems Alliance N7 operative. The battle saw an Eclipse fleet scuttled above the planet while 16 Company took an utter thrashing, seeing the death of Nassa's bondmate Jish as well as suffering numerous casualties to a counter-biotic biological weapon. Despite these failures, Nassa D'Veyra was promoted to the rank of Major and swiftly transferred to Omega a mere two days before the Adjutant and Cerberus invasion. The Fall of Omega The invasion saw Nassa's talents for leadership and co-ordination take the forefront as the 16 and 89 Companies under her command sealed off the Remate arcology of the station against the invaders. The defence of Remate (made possible because Eclipse's reliance on combat mechs made them better prepared for the Adjutants) saw Nassa co-operate with a variety of other CDN-affiliated individuals, such as Major Keynra Dij (Yellowbelly), Lessan Vadarat (Velor Vedevix/VolClan), and Kojet, the latter of whom accepted a position under Nassa's command. While the defence and evacuation of Remate was hailed as a success, it came at a high cost for Omega. Under Nassa's orders, her troops booby-trapped the surrounding districts of The Bones and Perdido Street and even dredged the hanar arcology of Darkly Reflecting Beacon. To make matters worse, Nassa's second-in-command (along with Major Dij and the mysterious Mr. Slate) detonated a particularly toxic bioweapon designed to deny the arcology to Cerberus (or, indeed, anyone else) for the next two years. Nassa's leadership was directly responsible for securing the evacuation of many civilian refugees, including Eafina Meressus, who later introduced her to Daia T'Nara. Following the Fall, Nassa (like much of the Sisterhood) was relocated to Illium. Description Nassa D'Veyra is short for an asari, standing at roughly 158cm and weighing a little over 95kg. Unlike many of her species, Nassa has extensive and visible genemods and pharmocological enhancements, giving her an impressively muscled physique. She has extensive scars across her left leg and the left side of her torso, and her eclectic fashion sense is often an excuse to cover them up. Personality In person, and over the extranet, Nassa is mostly a light-hearted asari with a fondness for jokes that often leads to trolling. She is devoted to her bondmate, Jish, but unlike the asari stereotype, she is very self-conscious of all things sexual, describing most species as "painful turn-offs" and finding herself disgusted by CDN's frequent adult-themed threads. She also appears unable to empathise fully with most of CDN's population, either ignoring their personal tragedies or deriding them as idiots when they disagree with her opinion. In her downtime, Nassa is an avid sports fan and enjoys holovision and rave music. When on Illium, she is a frequent user of recreational drugs, but refuses to touch them anywhere else. She is obsessed with the latest weapons and general technology, and actively despises freelance mercenaries and members of the Blue Suns and Blood Pack. While she respects the latter two organisations, she feels that the professed intelligence of Eclipse personnel gives them an edge. Nassa could be accurately described as an amoral, almost sociopathic individual. She appears unable to differentiate between killing an enemy combatant and unleashing weapons of mass destruction against a civilian population; between taking someone prisoner and selling them as a slave. Her brutality is matched by a keen tactical sense and a Commando's love of teamwork and co-operation, making her a dangerous opponent on the battlefield. Threads of Note Slaving Made Easy: The Big Three tangle. Followed by... Aftermath Welcome To The Jungle: On Katamayla. Who's The Garritrooper Now?: The down-time on Bekenstein. The Perils of Journalism: Nassa isn't handling the death of Jish very well. Reaper War Backs, Bitches: Early in the war, D'Veyra reports in; she's still kicking. Private Messages from Nos Astra: To mum, to her sister, to a wayward Eclipse operative. Eclipse Tells Her She Can't Have That Wayward Operative Killed: How annoying, even if the reasoning is solid. Play It Again, Samara Message to Armali: Nassa makes arrangements for her sister's safety should the Reapers make it to Thessia. To All Followers of Athame: Fallout from the fall of Thessia, as Melindra Vesh tries to organize followers of the faith. Fainting Spells: Holding Nos Astra. PMs: Some exchanges with Vedevix and Daye. Well, Fuck: D'Veyra reports the supposed death of Velor Vedevix. Reaper Hunt: A live stream of Nassa's actions in Nos Astra, for the rest of the board. Anybody Out There?: It's quiet as the war draws to its bitter climax. Apricity Post-War Eclipse Thread: On the new CDN forums, post-war, D'Veyra makes a thread for members of Eclipse, of which there are now a few. Business with Aleksanders: Nassa contacts the CEO of Titan Corporation. Aleksanders replies and the conversation continues here. Gene Mods, Cybers and Enhancements: D'Veyra considers a few alterations. Dr. Sornn Zolos advises, in his usual manner. Allow Me To Introduce Myself: Meeting with REDACTED on Omega. With A Little Help From My Friends: Nassa reveals to Daye her new status - Eclipse no more. Smalltimers Anonymous: Having been kicked out of Eclipse, Nassa is now... a freelancer (horror!). Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Mercenaries